Steve's Surprise
by LittleMissSunny
Summary: Only 2 months till their baby comes. Steve wants to surprise Catherine with the nursery of course with the help of Danny and Chin. *I hate summarys, lol*
1. Chapter 1

"Cath seriously, pink?" Steve sighed for what seems like the hundreds time of the day as he carried the two pails with wall paint over the parking lot to his SUV.

"Yes, Steven. Pink." Catherine confirmed firmly.

"What if it is a boy? He can't life in a pink room." Steve said after he had placed the pails in trunk. Cath opened the door of the passenger's side and stopped for a moment to look over at him. "It is a girl! You heard what the doctor said and you better accept it or…" she got into the car.

"Or what?" Steve asked challenging her and she looked at him again.

"This will be the first and last child I carry for you." Catherine replied sounding pretty serious about it.

"Fine." Steve replied, because he knew that she wasn't as serious as she sounded.

Back at home Steve carried the stuff inside while Catherine got into the kitchen to get something to drink.

"It is a girl." She repeated when Steve joined her in the kitchen.

"I was just saying we would be on the safe side if you had chosen a neutral color for the nursery."

"And what color seems neutral to you?" Cath replied already preparing to criticize his choice.

"I don't brown, yellow, green."

"Brown, green?" she asked in disbelieve. "Why don't you just set up a Navy camp up there?"

"Why don't you call Barbie and ask her to move in with our daughter?" Steve retoured with a grin.

"Trying to be funny won't bring you anywhere, Commander." She replied crossing her arms over her belly glaring at him.

"I think it would be funny to have Barbie over and maybe she could call Ken for dinner."

"Just let it go." Catherine rolled her brown eyes and then she left the kitchen and went upstairs in to the nursery. It was a mess, with bags of baby clothes on one side and on the other Steve's and Mary's old crib. Weeks ago Steve had promised her to paint it white but he hadn't done a thing yet. The rest of the stuff they had bought for the room was stored away in the garage. Catherine's hand traced over the small crib while her other hand carefully rested on her belly. She was deep in her thoughts so she didn't noticed Steve walking into the room. "Hey." He said standing behind her letting his hands sliding over her hip and up to her belly where they joined her hand. Catherine let go of the crib and placed the hand over his before she let her head fall back on to his strong shoulder.

"I didn't mean to start a fight." She finally said fighting back a tear.

"It's okay." Steve replied kissing her on the cheek.

"But we only have 2 month and we haven't even start painting the damn walls." Catherine pointed out closing her eyes. "I'm just scared that the baby would come and the room isn't ready." Steve could hear in her voice that she was on the edge of tears.

"Hey, Danny is coming over now and I promise you by the end of the weekend this room will be a pink Barbie paradise." Steve said and Catherine nudged in to the ribs. "Don't start it again." Catherine warned him.

"Okay, I won't. And now if you don't mind Lieutenant McGarrett would you please leave this room."

Catherine smiled when he used his last name and not hers. She loved it when he's doing that even when they aren't married yet. She turned around in arms and look at him her hands wrapped around his neck. "You're sure you don't need help? Not that the room ends up in blue, green or what ever you told Danny to bring."

"You can pat him down his not bringing anything."

"I would rather pat you down then him." Cath replied pulling his head down to her level. Steve smiled against her lips before leaning into a kiss. It was a soft kiss at first but when Catherine pulled him closer to deepen it Steve knew where this would end if he wouldn't stop her. He tried to pull back but Cath's grip got tighter around his neck and once she bit his bottom lip. Catherine only let his lips go when she felt the need for air in her lungs but she was still holding on to him. A smile appeared on her face when she saw his slightly swollen lips.

"Catherine…" he managed to say breathless. "Later. You want to have the room ready." He added reaching up and pulling her hands away from his neck. "Okay." She replied trying to hide the disappointment that she felt.

"And now out." Steve said leading her to the door. Catherine turned around when she walk through the door placing another kiss on his lips before heading downstairs.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thanks for the reviews & alerts! I hope you like my new chapter!  
**_

* * *

Catherine had tried almost everything to get into the nursery but never made it past the door. It was late afternoon and she had almost given up on it when Steve came down the stairs.

"You guys are already done?" Catherine asked surprised as she saw Steve showered and in fresh clothes.

"No, I have to pick up Mary from the airport. Remember I told you she's coming over for the weekend." "And Danny?" Catherine asked, hoping that he would although leave so she could finally see the nursery. "He stays and don't even think about going up there and bug him to let you in. It's a surprise."

"I hate surprises." Catherine replied annoyed by his whole mysterious act.

"No, you love them." Steve replied trying to kiss her goodbye but she turned away. "No nursery, no kiss." Catherine replied playing one of her last cards against him.

"Fine." Steve shrugged it off. "No kiss until you let me into the room." She added making her point clear. "I can life with that." He said heading to the front door.

"Hey, you can sleep on the couch." She yelled after him. "I love you." Steve replied ignoring her threat as he walked out of the door.

A minute later Catherine went upstairs once again. She knew that with Steve she can do whatever she wants he wouldn't let her in, but with Danny it was different. "Danny?" Catherine asked her hand already on the door handle.

"Not letting you in, babe." He answered. "But Steve is not here and he'll never know. It'll be our secret. Please!"

"Not a chance."

"Danny, please." Catherine begged him. "Just one look. I promise I will never ever bug you again." Danny was standing on the other side of the door listing to Catherine pleading wishing that his partner would be there. Steve was much better then he was in ignoring her. If he would have been alone earlier the day, he would have let her in after the third time she asked.

"Did you forget that your fiancé would shoot me when I let you in?"

"He will not shoot you." Catherine replied rolling her eyes.

"And you sure about that?"

"Okay, maybe he will hang you of a roof but that doesn't matter right now. Just open the door, okay?" Danny thought about it for a moment. "No." He said firmly before turning the music louder he prayed that Catherine would finally give up when she realized he couldn't hear her. Danny got back to his work but he still could hear Catherine cursing on the other side of the door.

"You know the baby can already hear you." He shouted over the music.

"Shut up, Danno." Catherine yelled before heading back down stairs.

About 30 minutes later Steve and his sister were back at home.

"Hi." Cath said as she got up from the couch. "Hey soon to be sister in-law." Mary said hugging her. "Steve just told me about the news. Congratulations!" "Thanks."

"So you really want to get married to that ninja freak over there." Mary asked pointing over to her brother.

"Hey, watch out." Steve warned her, but she wasn't paying attention to him anymore as his girls went out to the Lanai.

Steve took a deep breathe before going back to help Danny with painting the walls. "Thank god, you're back." Danny said dramatically.

"Was she that bad?" Steve asked and Danny was sure he heard a hit of concern in Steve's voice. "She was begging me to let her in but uhm…" "You let her in?"

"No. Do you think I'm that weak?" Danny asked a little offended.

"Wow, what happened to your sensitive side?"

"Just go back to work." Danny said handing Steve his paint brush.

It was after 9 pm when Danny headed home and Steve changed into clean clothes again. Meanwhile the girls were still sitting outside watching the waves crush against the little private beach while they talked about what happened in the last months.

"So do you have names for my niece or nephew?" Mary asked.

"We made list but we still don't know what name we pick for your niece."

"You know Mary-Ann is a pretty na…." She stopped looking at Catherine. "Hold on, have you said niece?"

"Yeah, it's a girl." Catherine confirmed with a huge grin on her face.

"Aww, that's amazing. We should go shopping tomorrow." Mary started but got stopped by Catherine. "Steve will kill me if I'll bring another bag full of cute pink clothes home."

"He won't kill you. Girls can never have enough clothes." "You tell him." Catherine replied with a giggle.

"Tell me what?" Steve asked and both girls turned around in shock as they heard him.

"Girls can never have enough clothes." Mary repeated again.

"You're done up there?" Catherine asked as he watched him pulling a chair over so he could sit next to her.

"Yes, it's drying now." Steve replied and before Catherine could open her mouth again he added: "And no you can't see it."

Catherine crossed her arms. "See I told you." She said looking over at Mary.

* * *

_**Read&Review please! **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**24 hours later and I already have a new chapter for you! **_

* * *

Steve was glad that Catherine had allowed him to sleep in their bed even when he won't let her into the nursery. There was still the problem that she won't kiss him. He had tried it several times but Catherine always pulled away or turned her head. They were lying in the bed facing each other in the dark. She could feel his breathe against her skin as she pulled him closer. "I know you miss it." Steve said feeling confident that Catherine would finally kiss him again. Her nose tip softly touched his, her lips slightly open as she got closer to his lips.

_Yes, I miss it._ Catherine thought to herself when she pulled away only to start teasing him again seconds later. She did it over and over again which was frustrating for him and hard for her, because she had to fight against her own needs. Their lips got close almost close enough to touch each other and Catherine was on the edge on giving in, but in order to reach her goal Catherine had to stay strong. So she pulled away again which caused a frustrated groan from Steve.

Catherine smiled to herself. "You can have what ever you want. If you give me the key…"

By the way Steve sighed she knew that he was fighting against his needs. "I can't." Steve said sounding not as confident as he had planned. "Okay. Good night, Steven." Catherine said turning her back to him. With using his full name she was telling him that she was pissed.

Catherine waited for about an hour till Steve was deeply asleep before she got out of the bed. Earlier she and Mary had talked about the whole thing and since Steve had way too many options to hide the key, searching the house wasn't an option for them. Almost soundless Catherine got out of the bed and out of the room. Carefully she closed the door behind herself.

"Mare!" she said not much above a whisper but loud enough for Mary-Ann to hear. "Is he asleep?" Mary asked getting up from the couch. Cath nodded silently walking down the stairs. "Do you know where it is?" "Backpack." Catherine whispered. Mary carefully searched Steve's backpack until she found what they were looking for.

"Got it." Mary said triumphal holding up the little map with the lock pick. The girls went upstairs to the still locked door of the nursery but before opening the door Catherine checked on Steve once again. She knew from the last month how easily he wakes up when she wasn't in bed with him. "Sshhh!" Cath placed a finger on her lips before she opened the door to their bedroom. Luckily he was still asleep so she closed the door again and nodded.

"You ever did that before?" Cath asked as she watched Mary working on the lock.

"Will you tell my brother?" Mary stopped to look at Catherine. "No." she shook her head. "I did but only for emergencies." "Emergencies?" Catherine asked back raising her eyebrow. "Are we here to discuss my experience or to see what's in there?" Mary asked accidently dropping the lock pick.

Steve woke up the moment the lock pick hit the floor. He turned on the light he saw the empty space beside him.

"What the…" he cursed as he got out of the bed. Without making any noise he went over to the door and opened it. On the other side he found his sister kneeling in front of the nursery door with Catherine standing next to her. Steve watched them silently for a couple of seconds and then he cleared his throat. "Do you need help Mare?" He asked casually. Both of them jumped slightly in shock and turned around.

"Hey Steve, we uhm…." Mary said but stopped when she noticed his angry face.

"Sorry." She said trying to walk past him but he stopped her. "Give me the lock pick." Mary was about to tell him, that she don't know what he is talking about, but she figured it would be useless. Wordless she handed him what he had asked for, before she went downstairs. Mary-Ann was halfway down when she turned around. "I told you he's a ninja." She said and then she continued to walk down the stairs.

Steve went back into their bedroom thinking that Catherine would follow him but she didn't. "Are you coming?" Steve asked sticking his head out of the door again only to find Catherine still standing next to the door.

Catherine doesn't look at him when she stormed into the bedroom and got into their bed.

"Do you have planned anything else or can I go back to sleep?" Steve asked getting in the bed as well. He turned over to over her and propped his head on his hand watching her.

"Are you enjoying this, McGarrett?" Catherine asked clearly frustrated as she turned over to lie on her back.

"Maybe a little. I didn't know you could be that noisy." "Trust me I can be a lot more if you keep that act up."

"You're already noisy, impatient and angry. There isn't more you can be." Steve replied playfully.

"Watch out or you'll join your sister on the couch." Catherine warned him and then she rolled over to her side. She knew that Steve could go on and on with this whole thing and she was already sick of it. "I love you." Steve said with a grin. Even when she was angry with him, he still loves her.

"Turn off the lights." She replied instead of her usual I love you too. He did as he was told and then it was finally silence in the McGarrett house.

* * *

_**Read&Review please!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Thank you so much for the alerts & reviews!_**  
**_Lachlan512 thank you so much for taking your time & being my beta for the story  
_**

* * *

Mary was already having breakfast when Catherine walked into the kitchen on the next morning. "Good morning." Catherine greeted her. "Good morning." Mary replied looking up from her magazine.

"Swimming or jogging?" Catherine asked grabbing some fruits from the bowl and starting to cut it. Mary looked over her shoulder and out of the window spotting her brother walking out of the ocean. "Swimming and he's coming out of the water." Mary replied turning her head back to face Catherine who was now cutting a banana in fine slices with quick and angry movements.

"You're not thinking about him?" Catherine stopped and turned around. "Was it that obvious?" She asked back and Mary grinned at her.

"I just hope you're not thinking about my brother or else my niece will be a single child." Mary replied and they both start to laugh.

After Steve had reached the lanai he dried himself off before walking into his house, his towel hanging over his left shoulder as he heard laughter coming from the kitchen.

"I take it you're in a better mood today." Steve said walking into the kitchen and straight over to Catherine. "Good morning." He said when he reached her and tried to kiss her on the lips, but once again she turned her head so he only got her cheek.

"No and you better watch out." Catherine replied pointing at him with her knife before turning back to prepare her breakfast.

Steve looked over at his sister for help but Mary immediately focused back on her magazine. "Woman." Steve sighed before he left the kitchen. He went upstairs and changed into one of his old NAVY shirts and cargo pants before heading into the nursery.

After breakfast Catherine and Mary left the house to do some shopping for the barbecue Steve had planned as a thank you for his helpers. But before doing the actual barbecue shopping Catherine and Mary bought some more baby clothes.

"Steve will love this." Catherine said holding up a pink shirt with 'Daddy's Princess" printed on it.

"What about this?" Mary asked holding another one up 'I love Daddy'.

Catherine shook her head. "No, you're brother already bought 3 of them with matching socks and romper suits."

"Really?" Mary asked surprised and she couldn't hold back a giggle.

"Yeah, he did." Catherine replied looking at her with questioning look. "What is it with you guys anyways? He has a soft side."

"I know he has a soft side. He's my brother, but he barely shows it to us." Mary replied putting the shirt back into the shelf.

"When we first met I had some problems with his attitude too, but somehow I managed to get through to him and with the baby on the way." Catherine placed her hand on her big belly. "It gets easier every day. I know I'm not supposed to tell you that, but you should see him when he talks to her. It's so cute." Catherine said with a smile.

"He really talks to her?" Mary asks in disbelieve as she raises her eyebrow.

"Yes, he does." Catherine confirmed. "But promised me you will never tell him that I told you about it."

"I won't." Mary promised her with a grin. She knew Steve had a soft side but that he would talk to his unborn child was something she would never had thought he would do.

It was around lunch time when the two of them were done with shopping and arrived back at the McGarrett home. By the sound that was coming from upstairs, they knew that at least Danny and Chin were there to help Steve with the nursery. Mary was about to open her mouth when Catherine silenced her. "Shhh! The door is open." Catherine nodded towards the first floor.

"You think we have a shot?" Mary whispered looking upstairs.

"Maybe, let's try." Catherine whispers carefully setting the shopping bags on the floor before silently making her way upstairs. With each step she makes, Catherine gets the feeling that she would finally get a glimpse of the nursery but she made her plans without Steve's friends. Only a couple of steps separated her from the room when Danny passes the door and saw her from the corner of his eye.

"Steve, your fiancé." Danny said shortly. "It's good to see you to, Danno." Catherine said knowing that once again she wouldn't succeed.

"Lock the door." Catherine heard Steve's voice.

"Sorry, babe." Danny said sticking his head out before closing and locking the door.

Catherine let out a frustrated sigh. "Fine, I give up. I don't want to see your damn nursery anymore." She said loud enough so they could hear it. She turned around to face Mary who was standing by the stairs. "He can pray that I like it or else I'll move back to my old apartment."

* * *

_**R&R Please**_


	5. Chapter 5

"Did you feel that?" Catherine asked Mary who had placed her hands on Catherine's belly. After they got caught again they both decided to let it go and relax on the beach.

"It's amazing." Mary replied with a smile after she felt her niece's kick.

"It is amazing as long as she doesn't kick me in the middle of the night." Catherine pointed out. "But I think she loves that, waking me up in the middle of the night." She added laying back down on the blanket.

"In two months you will have to get up every night."

"Yeah, but then Steve can do that too. And I promise you this, for what he did to me with the nursery he'll do all the night shifts." They both giggled.

Later that day Kamekona and Kono came over to help with the barbecue.

"We've tried everything we could to get in it." Catherine said after Mary had told Kono about last night.

"Should I try? Maybe they'll let me in." Kono suggested.

"I don't think they'll let you in, but you can try." Cath said. The girls stopped their work following Kono over to the stairs.  
"You wait here." She told them before quietly heading up the stairs.

"Guys!" She knocked at the door. Steve unlocked the door and opened it a little. "Dinner will be ready in an hour. Do you need help?" she asked trying to look over Steve's shoulder.

"No, Kono, we don't need your help. But you can tell Catherine that if she continues this, she will never get to see it." Steve replied and then closed the door again.

"See I've told you." Catherine said as Kono walked down the stairs. "Did you see anything?"

"Well what I saw was Steve and a pink wall behind him, sorry that's all." Kono replied as they went back into the kitchen.

About an hour later Chin, Danny, and Steve were done with their work and headed downstairs. Catherine stood at the kitchen door watching them walk though the living room.

"I'm really sorry, bra." Catherine heard Chin saying.

"It's not your fault, Chin." Steve replied.

"What are you talking about, Steven, Huh? It is his fault." Danny chipped in as they walked downstairs.

"I just bought the wrong color and by the way, do I have to remind you that you had a little accident with the crib?" Steve asked his partner stopping them in the middle of the living room. He looked over his shoulder and saw Catherine who was glaring at him.

"And I already told you I'll buy you a new one tomorrow." His partner defended himself.

"You can't just buy a new one, Daniel. It was our crib!; Mary and I both slept in it when we were little."

"What should I do then, Mister Family tradition?" Danny asked as they continued to walk out of the house.

"Fix it." Steve replied.

"Did you hear that?" Catherine asked when she turned back to the girls. Kono and Mary nodded. "I promise you if anything is wrong with the nursery I'll personally kill them all!"

"I'll help you." Mary agreed before they went out to their little private beach. The guys had gathered around Steve as Mary, Kono and Catherine walked out. They saw what Steve was saying that made the men turn around and look at them, then they looked back at Steve.

"Good luck telling her, bra." Kamekona said getting back to the grill.

"Yeah, you'll need it." Chin once again turned around to the girls.

"Hey, what's up?" Mary asked walking over to where Steve, Chin, and Danny were. "Are you done with the nursery?"

"Yeah, kind of…" Danny trailed off scratching the back of his head.

"Don't worry about it. Everything is fine up there." Steve cuts his partner off. "But uhm… we'll talk about it later, let's have dinner."

"So what's with the nursery? Are you done?" Catherine finally asked after everyone was done with eating. Danny and Chin looked at Steve. "Steve?" Catherine asked when he didn't answer her question in time.

"You have to tell her, bra." Chin said and Steve swallowed hard.

"Cath…I…"

"What Steve?" she said annoyingly to him.

"About the nursery something went wrong…"

"Something went wrong?" Kono, Mary, and Cath asked in unison, shocked.

"Don't worry, we will fix it." Steve replied quickly trying to save the situation.

"What happened?" Mary asked as Catherine just stared at Steve in disbelief.

"He messed up the painting." Danny replied pointing at Chin before Steve could answer.

"It's only a wall. I wasn't the one who broke the crib." Chin looked at Danny then said.

"You have got to be kidding, right?" Catherine asked when she found her voice again. The men just looked at each other, neither of them saying a word.

"You promised me, Steven." She said standing up. "You promised me it would be ready today." She added disappointed before she turned around and walked into the house.

The group looked after her speechless. "Are you happy now, Steve?" Mary asked as she got up from her chair. "Kono?" she asked waiting till she got up and then they walked into the house looking for Catherine. They found her upstairs in the bedroom packing Steve's stuff.

"Would you take his bedding downstairs?" Catherine asked not even looking at the girls as she was busy taking his clothes out of the closet.

"Cath, don't you think that's a little too harsh what you are doing?" Mary added.

"No, it's not." Catherine replied shortly before pulling some more of his clothes out of the dresser. "I think that should be enough for him." She stopped looking at her work.

"You're really throwing him out of his house?" Mary asked in disbelief.

"I'm not throwing him out of his house. He's still got some work to do."

"Then why are you packing his stuff?" she wondered.

"I'm throwing him out of the bedroom." Catherine took his pillow and blanket from the bed and carried them down followed by Kono and Mary with Steve's clothes.

* * *

**Read&Review please!**

**Dorian, thank you so much again for being my beta reader!**


	6. Chapter 6

**The final Chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

A short time later Catherine was still angry. She was so happy to finally see Steve doing work on the nursery and then within a second all that happiness was gone.  
"Let's go and clean the kitchen. Not that they'll mess with that too." Catherine suggested sarcastically her friends agreed following back in to the house. After they had brought Steve's stuff into the living room they decided to stay on the porch for a while, since Catherine was in a bad mood after all.

At the same time they moved to the porch, Steve, Danny, Chin and Kamekona were carrying in the dishes from dinner.  
"Oh, look who is going to sleep on my favorite spot in house?" Danny pointed at the bedding and clothes on the couch, and laughed at Steve.

"Shut up, Danno. If you haven't broken the crib everything would be alright and I would be sleeping with my fiancé and baby." Steve said giving Danny a dirty look.

"There's still the wall to take care of." Catherine muttered under her breath as she walked past him into the kitchen not looking at him.

"Cath, Baby, do you really think this is necessary?" Steve asked trying to calm her down.

"First I'm not your baby and second, yes this is necessary." She didn't dare look at him, because she knew that the second their eyes would meet she would forgive him.

"You can't throw me out of my bedroom." Steve said sounding somewhat sad.  
"First of all it is OUR bedroom and second I'm pregnant I can do whatever I want. Or would you rather I sleep on the damn couch while I am carrying your daughter?" Now she was furious again. Steve knew it was worthless talking to her right now so he decided to let it go.

"Fine." He replied grabbing another beer from the fridge before heading out to the beach again.

"That son of a …" Catherine began to say.  
"Cath, she can hear you. You don't want your daughter to hear you speaking badly about her daddy, do you?" Mary stopped her.  
"Whatever, but if he thinks he's getting away that easily, he is dead wrong." Cath told her.

While the girls were doing the dishes the men were still outside on the beach enjoying their beers. "Is it really worth it Steve?" Chin asked.  
"We'll see later." Steve replied taking another sip from his bottle.  
"Mary is coming." Danny warned them as he saw Steve's sister walking out of the house.

"Great job, brother." She said grabbing the empty bottles from the table. "Really, you did an amazing job in upsetting your fiancé." She added looking at him.

"It wasn't my fault." Steve defended himself as he placed the key on the table so Mary could see it.  
"Right." Mary replied not paying much attention to what he had said as she looked at the key.

Minutes later…

The kitchen was clean again as Mary watched the men getting up from the table and leaving the beach.

"Now it's the stupid piece of metal in the garage again." Catherine commented as she joined Mary at the window.  
"Our dad's car?" Mary asked.

"Yeah, he's been working on it for months now. I should have known that the nursery wouldn't be ready in time." Catherine replied sadly.

"Wait a second." Mary said remembering the key on the table. "When I went out to collect the bottles Steve placed a key on the table."  
"And?" Cath asked.  
"I think it's the nursery's key." Mary replied.

"It won't be there anymore, you know the boss." Kono noted.

"Maybe he forgot it. I'll go and check." Mary thought out loud.

About a minute later Mary was back with a big smile on her face holding the key up.  
"He has really forgotten it?" Cath asked surprised.

"Looks like my boss is getting a little sloppy." Kono smiled taking the key out of Mary's hand. "Let's go."

Mary and Kono headed out of the kitchen without Catherine. "Cath, let's go." Kono went back grabbing Catherine's hand.  
"Are you sure about this?" Cath asked.  
"Hey, you were the one who wanted to see it, now we have the chance so let's go." Kono replied and then they headed upstairs. Kono handed Catherine the key, nervously she pushed it into the lock and it fit.

Upstairs the girls were way too busy to notice that the guys had sneaked back into the house and were now standing in the living room. With shaking hands Catherine turned the key hearing it click, she then turned the door handle. She took a deep breath preparing herself for the mess that she was expecting on the other side of the door. Then she pushed it open.

What she saw, was nothing at all like she had expected. It wasn't a mess…the walls were pink with stars in the corner where the crib was placed. The crib was white and for her surprise in one piece.  
"Oh my God!" Catherine breathed as she walked a few steps in over to crib letting her right hand trace over the white wood while she caressed her big belly. Carefully she went over to the closet and opened it and again she was surprised. All the cute stuff she had bought was neatly folded in it. Quietly she closed it again and walked over to the big comfy chair next to the window. Catherine just stood there and stared out of the window. This was more then she had expected even without the lies the guys had told her. She felt tears her eyes and she felt sorry for the way she acted towards Steve, even when she knew that it was right to be angry with him for making her upset.  
"It's amazing isn't it," She heard Mary say but it sounded like she was far away.

Seconds later she heard someone walking into the room and when she felt a hand reaching for her belly from behind, and she knew it was Steve. She felt herself relax the moment he touched her. "I'm sorry…" Catherine whispered since her voice was still lost somewhere between opening the door and now.

"It's okay." Steve whispered back resting his head on her shoulder. The way he said that had sent her over the edge and tears were rolling down her face.

"Hey." Steve said calmly lifting his head again and turning her around so he could face her. "It's alright, Baby." He added cupping her face with both of hands. "It's alright, don't cry." He said again brushing the tears away with his thumb. "I'm not offended because you were right, I was being an a$$." Steve said casually. "I shouldn't have made you feel like this nursery isn't as important to me as it is to you."

Catherine swallowed looking into his eyes. "It's not that, it's just…. this is more than I expected." She paused. "It's truly amazing and lovely, Steve, I love it so much."

"And I love you." Steve said placing one hand on her belly. "Both of you." He added before he kissed her gently. The two forget the world around them as they stood there while at the window kissing. It had been way to long for both of them without kissing and they both needed to make up for lost time.

"I take it, that the couch is mine again." Danny asked as he saw them.

"Looks like it, bro." Chin replied.

"Yeah, because I won't let him sleep anywhere then next to me in our bedroom." Catherine smiled at them and then looked back at Steve.

"Good to know. So next time something really happens, you don't need to pack my stuff again." Steve said with the boyish grin he has.

"Watch out!" Catherine warned him trying to look serious but she failed as she had to laugh.

* * *

As always please leave a review. And a big thank you to Dorian, my beta reader, thank you soooo much for helping me out!


End file.
